


The Family

by FandomStar



Series: The Relationship [5]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autistic Spock (Star Trek), M/M, Meet the Family, Music, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-28 23:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/FandomStar
Summary: Spock decides it's time for his parents to meet Leonard. Leonard agrees, so they go to Washington D.C. to visit them for a weekend.Six months after 'The Beginning'





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I feel weird not having anything to say as a note! So I'm going to write one anyway.  
> I kind of like this. It's not my best, but I do like it.  
> I hope you do too!

Spock and Leonard stood side-by-side at the front of the big, isolated cottage. It had been a week since Spock had initially asked Leonard if he would be willing to drive to Washington D.C. to meet his parents. They were going to be staying for the weekend. Spock glanced at Leonard and held his hand, before knocking on the door. A woman with greying brown hair and warm, blue eyes opened the door, beaming at Spock.  
"Spock!" she greeted, hugging Spock. "It's so lovely of you to visit!"  
"It's good to see you too, Mother." Spock replied, returning the hug a little awkwardly.  
Spock's mother kissed his cheek, before turning to Leonard.  
"You must be Leonard McCoy." she said.  
"The one and only, ma'am," Leonard confirmed, smiling and holding a hand out. "Pleasure to meet you."  
"Call me Amanda, please," Spock's mother replied, shaking Leonard's hand. "Come in, both of you."  
Spock gestured that Leonard should go before him, so Leonard followed Amanda into the living room.  
"Would either of you like tea or coffee?" Amanda asked.  
"Yes." Spock replied, simply, knowing that his mother knew which he wanted and how he took it.  
"Coffee'd be great, thanks." Leonard told her, smiling, suddenly feeling how tired he was from the journey.  
"Do you take milk or sugar?" Amanda asked.  
"Just milk, please." Leonard replied.  
When Amanda went to make drinks, Leonard sat and made himself comfortable on the sofa next to Spock. He smiled softly at his boyfriend.

"What do you do?" Amanda asked Leonard.  
Leonard smiled with pride.  
"I'm a doctor." he replied.  
"Oh! Yes, I remember Spock telling me now," Amanda said. "Why did you decide to go down that road?"  
"I like bein' able to help people," Leonard explained. "It's kind of a family thing as well. My…" He trailed off. His smile faded and his eyes lost their spark. "My dad was a doctor. He… he put the idea into my head."  
Leonard swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. He felt a long hand place itself on his thigh. Looking to his left, he saw Spock's concerned eyes. Leonard covered Spock's hand with his and smiled weakly.  
"I'm fine." he gently whispered, reassuring Spock.  
Sensing Leonard's unhappiness, Amanda stood up to refill their mugs. The front door opened as she stepped into the hallway.  
"Sarek." she greeted her husband, smiling.  
"Amanda." Sarek replied, lightly kissing Amanda's cheek.  
"I was going to make some more drinks," Amanda told him. "Would you like anything?"  
"I'll have tea, please." Sarek answered.   
"Well, when you're ready, come into the living," Amanda said. "Spock's here for the weekend, and he's brought someone you might like to meet."  
"I will." Sarek promised, kissing his wife's cheek again, before going upstairs.

That evening, as Spock showed Leonard to the room he'd be sleeping in, Leonard seemed a little agitated.  
"Spock?" he said to get Spock's attention.  
"Yes, Leonard?" Spock prompted.  
"Spock, does your dad like me?" Leonard hesitantly asked.  
"Why wouldn't he?" Spock questioned, frowning.  
"He didn't say a word to me all day." Leonard said.  
This was clearly worrying Leonard and causing some self-doubt. Spock thought carefully about the wording of his answer.  
"There are many similarities between my father and I," he told Leonard. "He prefers not to speak in front of strangers if he has a choice. But he is one of the few people whose emotions and thoughts I can accurately read. Trust me when I say that my father _does_ like you."  
Leonard let go of the breath he hadn't noticed he'd drawn in.  
"That's good. I'm glad." he sighed.  
Spock frowned again, though this time his eyebrows furrowed as well.  
"Leonard, are you okay?" he asked.  
"Yeah," Leonard answered. "I'm fine, don't worry about me."  
Although sceptical of his words, Spock nodded.  
"I'll be in the room next to yours if you need me." Spock told Leonard.  
Leonard kissed him, softly.  
"G'night, Spock." he whispered, letting Spock squeeze his hand lightly, before going into the bedroom to try to get some sleep.

Leonard had only been asleep for an hour, before he was woken again by thunder. He turned over and wrapped the quilt around himself. Thunder rumbled outside again. Leonard was about to try and get to sleep, but was stopped by a muffled whimper from the room next to his. He sat up, his thoughts quickly going to Spock. He stood and walked the short distance to the door of Spock's room, his bare feet padding on the carpet. Leonard knocked twice before entering.   
"Spock?" he softly called.  
Leonard could see Spock's figure on his bed. He was sitting with his knees to his chest and his hands were covering his ears.   
"Leonard." he breathed, before whimpering when the thunder roared again.  
"Hey, it's fine," Leonard reassured, softly. "Can I sit with you?"  
A barely discernable nod granted him permission. Leonard cautiously put an arm around Spock. Spock let Leonard hug him gently, but didn't respond to the touch at all. Thunder rumbled outside again, and Spock let a squeak of fear escape his mouth, burying his face in Leonard's shoulder.  
"It's alright, Spock," Leonard whispered. "Everythin's fine."  
They stayed like that for a while.  
"You okay?" Leonard asked, and Spock nodded a little. "You wanna lie down?"  
"Will you lie with me?" Spock quietly asked.  
"Sure." Leonard replied.  
Leonard settled on his back, and Spock curled up against him. The storm was dying down outside.  
"Can you sing?" Spock requested. "Please?"   
"Sure," Leonard agreed. "What do you want me to sing?"  
"I don't mind." Spock mumbled, sleepily.  
Leonard considered the songs he could sing for a moment, before smiling when he decided.  
" _What would I do without your smart mouth? Drawin' me in and you kickin' me out. Got my head spinnin', no kiddin', I can't pin you down. What's goin' on in that beautiful mind? I'm on your magical mystery ride…_ " he sang, and Spock breathed out slowly and hugged him as he continued on with the song.


	2. Chapter 2

When Leonard woke up the next morning, he looked his side, smiling, expecting to see Spock. He wasn't there! Panicking slightly, Leonard sat up and saw Spock.  
"Mornin'," he greeted. "Sounds like the storm's passed over."  
It wasn't until he fully woke up that he processed the fact that Spock was pacing the room.  
"Hey, somethin' wrong?" Leonard gently asked, standing up. Spock stopped pacing and turned to face his boyfriend, fidgeting his hands.  
"Sybok is unexpectedly coming to visit my parents this morning and Michael will not be here to defend me as she usually would." he very quickly explained.  
Definitely more awake now, Leonard stood in front of Spock and held a steady hand on his shoulder.  
"Slow down," Leonard said. "Who and who, now?"  
Spock took a deep and slightly shuddery breath.  
"Sybok is my half brother. Up until I went to college he was very mean to me. He always mocked me. Michael is my adopted sister. She is very passionate about what she believes in and has a soft spot for me. She is very protective of me and would defend me whenever Sybok was mean," Spock told Leonard. "Sybok called my parents half an hour ago to tell them that he will be here at nine o'clock. Michael has not called, so I assume that she will not be here to take my side."  
"Ya've got me." Leonard pointed out.  
"You would not stand a chance," Spock sighed, before quickly adding, "No offense."  
"None taken," Leonard reassured him, smiling, before gently nudging him. "We can be scrawny and useless fighters together."   
Leonard looked pleased with the small smile he'd coaxed from Spock.  
"Ya know, I've never been to Washington," he casually mentioned. "Maybe ya could take the morning off and show your boyfriend around the city ya grew up in."  
"That sounds like a nice idea," Spock replied, smiling. "It is also a perfect excuse to not be around this morning."  
"You up for it, then?" Leonard asked, and Spock nodded. "Okay, give me around five to ten minutes to get ready, then I'll come back here."   
He kissed Spock softly and quickly, before leaving to get dressed.

"I am not a useless fighter." Spock randomly said, as he and Leonard walked through Franklin Square Park.  
"What?" Leonard asked, slightly startled.  
"What you said earlier. That we could be 'useless fighters together'," Spock reminded him. "I _can_ defend myself if necessary. But violence is immoral, and I prefer not to use it. And I am sure that you would be able to put your knowledge of the human structure to that use if your profession didn't forbid it."  
"Yeah," Leonard agreed. "Spock, ya know I was jokin' around when I said that, right?"  
"Oh, yes, I think so," Spock replied. "I just wanted you to know."  
Leonard smiled lovingly at his boyfriend. Having caught a glimpse of Leonard, Spock looked at the ground, flustered, before gently brushing his fingers against Leonard's hand. His phone made a popping noise, and Spock went over to a bench to sit and read the text on, Leonard following suit. Spock sighed, before putting his phone in his pocket.  
"Sybok is at my parents' house. My mother is going to let me know when he leaves," he said in response to Leonard's questioning gaze, before standing up and offering Leonard his hand. "Come, I'd like to take you somewhere."  
Taking Spock's outstretched hand, Leonard smiled and got to his feet. The couple walked hand-in-hand. They walked for a long time, in silence, until Leonard felt compelled to say something.  
"Where are we going, Spock?" he asked his boyfriend.  
"You will see." Spock replied, not unlike a patient teacher or mentor.  
"C'mon, Spock! Ya've gotta tell me!" Leonard exclaimed, a slight whine to his voice.  
Leonard could see the small smirk curling Spock's mouth, so he teased Spock by letting go of his hand and crossing his arms across his chest like a sulky child. Spock looked at Leonard with some concern and hurt, before seeing the mischievous glint in the doctor's eyes that he'd become /very/ accustomed to over the past six months and raising his eyebrows good-naturedly. When they came to the end of the street, the buildings stopped. Spock halted Leonard with a hand on his shoulder.  
"That is where we're going." he told Leonard, pointing to a grey, roofless, cuboid structure with a metal pipe sticking out of it.  
Fascinated as to the importance of such a dull building, Leonard let himself be guided forward by Spock's firm hand. They got to a metal door and Spock unlocked it with a key he produced from his pocket. A staircase led down to a room that was obviously underground. There were no windows. It was pitch black.   
"Stay there." Spock murmured, walking away.  
Leonard felt exposed and vulnerable not knowing where Spock was. Suddenly, there was light! It came from three lamps that had obviously been turned on by Spock.  
"Welcome to my TARDIS." he said, awkwardly, standing in the middle of the large room.  
"This is yours?" Leonard asked, eyes wide.  
"Strictly speaking, no," Spock replied. "But it was abandoned when I found it seventeen years ago, and no-one has claimed it back in that space of time, so yes, it is mine."  
He stepped forward and led Leonard to the wall furthest from the stairway. They sat down, shoulder-to-shoulder.  
"I spent most of my teenage years down here," Spock told Leonard, sounding a little faraway. "I would listen to music and read."  
Suddenly, he turned and got to his knees. He ran a finger along a row of cassettes lined up next to the nearest lamp. He took one and put the tape into the cassette player just in front of the row.  
"This was always my favourite." Spock said, sitting next to Leonard again as 'Summer of '69' started playing.  
"Ya have good taste." Leonard commented, laying his head on Spock's shoulder.  
"Thank you." Spock replied.  
Leonard could feel awkwardness pouring off him, but if he was uncomfortable, he didn't say anything.  
"You alright?" Leonard asked.  
Spock turned to look down at his boyfriend, smiling slightly.  
"Yes, I'm fine." he reassured Leonard.  
He hesitated, before kissing a slightly scribbled cheek. Leonard grinned, and pressed a soft kiss to the underside of Spock's jaw in retaliation, which brought a giggle out of him.  
"Would you mind if I read?" Spock asked as the next song on the album started playing.  
"Sure." Leonard replied, lifting his head. Spock took a book out from underneath the collection of cassettes, before rolling his shoulder.  
"You okay?" Leonard asked, eyes narrowed, ready to go into 'doctor mode'.  
"Yes," Spock replied, before pausing. "The pressure of your head on my shoulder was… nice."  
Leonard grinned, relieved, before replacing his head. They stayed that way - Spock reading, Leonard relaxing in the presence of Spock - for about four songs, before Leonard spoke up.  
"I love you, Spock." he told the man next to him.  
"I love you, too." Spock absently replied, too caught up in reading to stop himself.  
That was the first time he'd ever told Leonard that he loved him in words (he had other ways), but he continued reading, having not noticed that the words had slipped through his mouth. Leonard smiled, but said nothing. He pushed Spock's book to the ground. When Spock turned to face him, Leonard carefully placed a hand on Spock's shoulder, leaned forward and kissed him, softly. A little hesitantly, Spock lifted a hand to Leonard's back and returned the kiss. When Leonard smiled against his lips, though, Spock seemed to relax.  
"You're beautiful, ya know that?" Leonard said, barely breaking the kiss.  
"I didn't," Spock replied, quietly. "But I will assume you're being honest and take your word for it."  
Leonard breathed a short laugh, before kissing Spock again. After a moment, Spock pulled away, but wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. The ninth song on the cassette finished, and Leonard looked at his phone.  
"C'mon, Spock, we should get goin'," he said, gently poking Spock's arm. "It's midday already."  
Spock sighed, and looked around at the warm, dimly lit room. Reluctantly, he nodded. Leonard made his way to the staircase, as Spock put everything back in its place. Once he'd switched off the lights, Spock joined Leonard and they went back to the surface. Spock checked his phone.  
"I've missed three calls from my mother." he announced, sounding surprised.  
"You gonna call back?" Leonard asked, but he already was and pressed a finger to Leonard's lips.  
"Hello… Yes, I know. There wasn't any signal… Yes, of course we were… No… Yes, I'm sure that would be possible… Goodbye."   
"So…?" Leonard asked, expectantly.  
"My parents would like to meet us for lunch," Spock told him, leading him back towards the city. "There is an Olive Garden not far from here, so we're meeting them there."  
"Sounds good." Leonard said.

It was four o'clock by the time Leonard and Spock were ready for the long trip back to San Francisco. Spock and his mother were talking, and Sarek had taken Leonard aside.  
"I appreciate what you're doing for Spock, and I hope you'll carry on for a long time." Sarek said, quietly.  
"He's done a lot for me, too," Leonard replied. "These past couple of years have been difficult for me. Your son's made my life a helluva lot better."  
Sarek smiled, lightly.  
"He does that," he vaguely said. "Spock chose his partner well. You're a good man."  
"No, I'm not," Leonard scoffed. "But… I do what I can."  
"You're a good person," Sarek insisted, before turning to look at his family, Leonard following suit - Spock had been gazing at them, but Amanda had whispered something that made him blush and look at the ground, a shy smile on his face that made Sarek and Leonard smile too. "He's very happy."  
"He is," Leonard agreed. "And so am I."  
He shook Sarek's hand and said goodbye, before walking over to his car, having already said his farewells to Amanda.  
"Come on, Spock!" Leonard called to his boyfriend, grinning, before getting in.  
Amanda kissed Spock's forehead before he got into the seat next to Leonard. Leonard started the engine, and they began their journey back to San Francisco.


End file.
